Process
by zairaswift
Summary: Diagnosed with SCA or Spinocerebellar Ataxia, Tsuna is unable to live the normal teen's life. The symptoms prevent Tsuna from doing every day things. Then comes along Kawahira with a suggestion. Arco!27, Fem27. On a long Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Just gonna throw these stories out in the open. Same thing as the Incursion of Namimori High School, it might not be continued unless there is major demand.**

 **I've been watching dramas recently and one of them was 1 Litre of Tears about a girl with this incurable disease. This story is based around this disease that the girl has in 1LoT.**

 **Arco27. Fem27. All27. I did a bit of research of the disease, but I might add some things. You can't expect a 13 and a half year old to understand neurology.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

 _Sometimes, people don't notice when you're gone. By the time that person is gone, everyone starts to notice that person, but it would already be too late. This story is about a girl who has done absolutely nothing wrong to deserve what she has now. For this story, there is no hope for this girl. Death or permanent immobility is inevitable._

 _Remember, these things happen and no one can be blamed for it. Even through all the smiles and hard times I've gone through, I can't bear to have anyone to involve themselves with me. That is why, love is something I absolutely cannot have._

…

"Do you know what you have?" The doctor, his name was Shamal, merely smiled grimly.

"It is SCA or Spinocerebellar Ataxia," he said, "Even with my method of… medication, I can't cure it. The gene mutation you have it entirely different to the ones that had been discovered. Even if we were to do any research on this gene you have, by the time that happens it may already be too late."

"Okay." The doctor snapped his head to the girl. The patients who had been affected by the disease had never understood it and accepted it. Anyways, the majority of patients were already past the stage of adulthood. The younger ones diagnosed with it from ages 10 and younger were completely against it.

Although the burden was heavy, it is one of the cases where once it's there it'll just be there forever. This disease has a few main signs. First, there is difficulty of walking, constant tripping, not being able react fast enough, not being able to guess the distance, loss of senses and hand movement. Even if this was just the beginning, it would result complete inability for the body to move to the brain's commands.

"How much longer do I have then?" she asked. The doctor sighed.

"With the speed this is going, the most you'll have is probably 9 years." It was a futile effort for the girl to even try any methods of making the progression slower, but rehab was always an option.

"Even if I take rehabilitation, it's still not gonna help, eh?" said the girl as she sighed with a smile.

"I've been meaning to ask… but what about your parents?"

"Ah. My mum's missing and my dad doesn't even exist," she said as it was no big deal, "I've been doing well by myself for a year."

"You're only 13!"

"So what? Everyone doesn't care about me so I'm okay with that! If they don't care about me, then they won't miss me or anything when I pass away," she said.

"You, missy, your death isn't something you should take lightly. You won't even be able to survive a year without someone to shoulder your burden mentally!" he exclaimed. Taken aback, the girl only stared wide eyed at the doctor. When the doctor finally calmed down, he sat in a more peaceful position.

"Until we can do something about it, I want you to take as much pressure off your body. When you're sleeping, switch with a lower pillow, but it must still be able to support your head. When you're eating, try to use forks or spoons. Avoid anything that can do any harm to you. When you're at school, tell someone that you _really_ trust about this to help you. It's best if it's your classmate or your teacher," he said.

"Fine," she said. The doctor's gaze went to her lap where she was writing them down.

"Don't bother writing that down, I'll write it down for you," he said, "if you really want to write, keep a diary or some book you can write in to write down all the feelings you have about this, so you don't need to be so stressed. We recommend this amongst the younger patients."

There was a moment's silence, only to be followed by Shamal giving the girl the paper about what to and no to do.

"Thank you, Shamal-san," she said bowing and then left the room. The doctor shook his head.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi right? Strange name," he said and then looking at her files. "Namimori Middle, eh?"

…

"Who are you?" asked the girl. Since leaving the hospital, there had been someone following her. Although her bodily functions may not work, she knew she had some sort of intuition.

"Interesting," said a man as he came into view. "My name is Kawahira, and you are Tsunayoshi, correct?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well, about the SCA you have, there is a way to partially hinder the effects," he said then producing something from his pocket.

"I don't need it. I'd rather live peacefully then let my life be affected by some stranger," she said, turning around. She took a few steps before she stumbled and fell forward to be caught by Kawahira.

"Are you sure? All the kids will still call you Dame for tripping all the time, although it's not your fault, and then they would mock you for not being able to do a test because you can't write properly and-"

"SHUT UP! Okay! What is it?" she said, tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Ah I knew it, just holding it all back right?" This earned a glare from her which in return he smirked. "This is the Arcobaleno pacifier."

"Pacifier?"

"I know, it's not what you're thinking. But although this may hinder the process of SCA, it will decrease the remaining time to 7 years," he explained.

"Fine, the shorter the better," she said, taking the pacifier. It glowed brightly when she held it. It shrunk in size and became an orange gem looking like a pacifier. Kawahira gave her a thin metal chain called a Mammon Chain or something and told her to use it as a necklace with the pacifier.

"Ah-ah, there's also a catch," he said as she was about to leave again.

"Of course there is," she said pouting slightly. The man chuckled.

"Well, do you know anything about flames and the mafia?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not we take a walk? I'll support you if you're gonna fall," he said holding out his arm for her to use it as support.

There wasn't anywhere she needed to rush to so why not? Anyways this mafia and flames sounded interesting.

"Fine…"

Kawahira smirked. "Let's go then!"

 _ **And that was how it started. My story about the process of my disease and the start about love.**_

…

 **Lol, actually I might continue this. It seems more promising than the Incursion of Namimori High School…**

 **I don't know how old Kawahira is physically but I assume he's like in a 20 year old body like all the Arcobaleno in their adult forms. He'll be a mentor for Tsuna, and not a lover, unless you wish for it.**

 **Who knows? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated. You happy? How long do you want the chapter to be?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

…

" _You see, in the mafia, there are many aspects of it. One of them are flames," said Kawahira._

" _Flames? Like fire flames?"_

" _Well something like that," he replied staring off into the distance, "every single person you see has these flames, it's just that those people are not able to actually give these flames a physical appearance."_

" _Then what is the pacifier for? You said it was related to the Arcobaleno or something…"_

" _Ah… in this world, it is supported by something called the Tri-Ni-Set. In it, there are three things that combine to keep the world in balance," he then paused letting her catch up, "they are the Arcobaleno, the Vongola and the Mare. In Italian, Arcobaleno is rainbow, the Vongola is clam, it should be Vongole but it sounds better with an 'a' and Mare is the sea. As I said, these flames are divided into 7 categories. I'll explain them in more detail, but there are basically 7 different flames. Of the Tri-Ni-Set, each set has 7 things. For the Arcobaleno, there is a pacifier. It is given to then 7 strongest people in the world."_

" _But I'm not strong!" exclaimed Tsuna._

" _Well you are in a way," Kawahira smirked. "The Vongola and the Mare both have 7 rings. However there is a catch. Of the 7 different flames, the sky flame is the one that harmonises all the other flames. It automatically becomes the leader of the others. Sky flames are rare and you know what colour it is?"_

 _She shook her head._

" _It happens to be orange," he said and then clapping his hands, "so congratulations on being the leader of the Arcobaleno!"_

…

Despite Kawahira's joking manner, Tsuna was well aware that he was completely serious about everything. It was extremely unbelievable to her at first, but when he made her create a flame from the pacifier given to her, she had to believe what she saw. He said that he would become something as a mentor or teacher for her to be able to harness this power.

He said that she would be able to experience some sort of vision; the ability of seeing glimpses of the future. Although the visions would come at random times, Kawahira said that there would be no special events until a while later.

The effects of SCA on her body had steadily decreased, allowing her to at least walk and write without trouble. She would still often trip but she would be able to move her body or hands fast enough to at least soften the fall. She wouldn't be able to do proper sport but it could be fixed with a bit of training of how to use as least movement possible.

" _Oi, did you hear_?"

Sometimes it was impossible to avoid the voices of gossip. Wherever you went, there would be some kid or housewife talking about something or someone. It would include something like: "Oh, you know that sushi place? It's the best you can go to!" or in this case in hushed tones, "Did you hear that apparently one of the girls at the school is skipping to go with men?" Then the reply was: " _Ah… I've heard that. Her name was Dame-Tsuna, was it not?_ "

…

"You know, what makes me happy, is that you aren't crying, but you're angry at them," said Kawahira, putting down a cup of tea for Tsuna.

"But it's bad for them to spread lies!" exclaimed Tsuna, trying not to cry out of frustration.

"Then tell them you have SCA."

"But I _can't!_ " replied Tsuna. Kawahira merely chuckled.

"Well even so, you are skipping school, are you not?"

"But you're educating me…" said Tsuna.

"Yeah, yeah, all the 'buts' you have. _But_ there are some things that a _true_ earthling like _me_ cannot teach you. It is your own choice to explore the world," said Kawahira nonchalantly. Tsuna pouted.

"I'll start going to school," she then paused, "next week though…"

"And why is that?"

"I just need some time to adjust. Some of your old man true earthling attitude has kept me cooped up for too long."

"Oi…"

"See you! I'll be back by dark, I promise!" said Tsuna as she semi-rushed/walked out the door which was the fastest she could ever go.

"Troublesome girl… So how much longer is there to go?" asked Kawahira to himself. " _They're_ going to come soon anyways to look for their sky."

…

Despite with low physicality, she had definitely been able to at least maintain some sort of speed in walking without getting tired or have any effects that had not been subdued by the flames.

It was afternoon and most students had already been dismissed from school. Avoiding them as much as possible, she finally arrived at the park. There was a special spot hidden by some trees where she liked to visit to relax. Sometimes, some people would stay there, but when there wasn't anyone, she would spend an hour or so just listening to the chattering of couples and people, the rush of the wind and the rustling of leaves and branches on trees. Although she would have wanted to climb the trees, play around with a soccer ball or basketball, or perhaps have her own love of her life to talk to, she would be alone every time.

Biting her bottom lip, she shoved her hands into the depths of her pockets, keeping her body warm as she walked through an alleyway and arrive at a familiar noodle shop.

 _ **I didn't know what the following week held. But I don't believe I can say whether I regretted it or not.**_

…

 **Yeah… I know it's short, but at least I updated. Thanks for reading!**

 **For those wondering about what the bold Italics are, you can try guess whatever it is. It's not that hard. I probably won't say anything about it until the time comes. One day…**

 **I don't know if I can update the Incursion of Namimori High School. Not sure how to continue it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. I am yet to update anything else. I'm sorry. To Natsu Yuuki: I'll try making it longer. This took from the last update, 15** **th** **of May, to make… mainly because I've been stormed with many assignments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

The following week arrived fast. There were many things for her to prepare for her new start at school. First of all, being mentally prepared for how the students would treat her, and second of all making friends. Everything else would still be considered a problem for her, but they wouldn't be as bad as those two. Before she even became who she was today, she was already deemed 'Dame-Tsuna' who always fell over no matter she was. She cringed as those memories reopened.

"Kawahira-san, do you think I should change my name?" asked Tsuna.

"Why should you?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "do you no longer want to be who you are?"

"I've changed. I'm a different person," she mumbled.

"Even if you say that, you are still the same Sawada Tsunayoshi I met all that time ago," he said.

"I g-guess..."

…

"Okay, let's go through this. Your name changed because you got adopted and so had been home schooled," said Kawahira. "Your fake name is Hira Tsunayoshi. We just took the Hira from my name."

"Is there anything else?" asked Tsuna a bit nervous going to school.

"If they ask where you live, just say you live with a colleague of your father and moved away and came back to go back to school."

"You're more like a father."

"I heard that and I'm not that much older than you either."

"Yeah, you may be physically some 19, 20 year old guy, but you're older than a few centuries, old man," chuckled Tsuna as she left before the true earthling could retort. He sighed. The time was coming. It was bound to come eventually.

…

"As you all know, we are welcoming back a student. She had been living with her father's colleague while being home schooled as they had been living far away and decided to move back to continue school and complete middle school here," said the teacher, "please come in."

"Hello, my name is Hira Tsunayoshi, please to meet you." The moment she entered, she was instantly eyed by the majority of the male population and some girls. Some looked mean, some looked predatory, others were merely interested or had nasty snarls on their faces. But those were the males. The females were either happy/jealous/indifferent with another girl, or had those bitch looks.

"Your seat is the one-" The teacher scanned the room and found one spot in which there were two empty seats. "The one next to Yamamoto. Please put your hand up."

A black haired, tanned, athletic teen put up his hand. She went towards him and managed not to fall over. As she plopped herself on the seat, she realised that one leg of the table was a bit too short and the hook for her bag on her table was bound to fall off unless she did something about it.

Luckily, she was able to attend second year middle school and didn't need to do first year as her [fake] home schooling document records was presented as very good and did not seem to be 'fake.'

Class soon started and she learnt that most of the students don't listen to the teacher, and do the bare minimum of work to pass. Pouting at these methods, Tsuna did her best to keep up with the lesson finding all of the things already taught to her by Kawahira. She thought about what she could learn at school.

Before she knew it, it was already time for the next subject which happened to be PE. Despite trying to convince the principle to let her not do PE, Kawahira said that it would only raise suspicions about her condition considering that she did look pretty weak. (That's because she is.)

As she walked out of the change room, most of the girls were applying make-up of some sorts. Slightly disturbed at how much they want to impress the opposite sex, she quickly made her way to the field outside. After waiting for a minute, the rest of the class decided to arrive.

"Is everyone here?" shouted the teacher. He was rather tall and very muscular and with the looks the students gave him, he wasn't that likeable.

"Girls over there, boys over there!" he shouted, "what are you waiting for? MOVE IT."

The boys slumped as they walked towards the other side of the field and the girls merely clicked their tongues or said nothing. She noticed that there were different groups of girls and boys. On the boys' side, there was Yamamoto being surrounded by other people. He seemed rather nervous for some reason. On the girls' side, there was a brownish-orange haired girl and a dark brown haired girl in which everyone avoided. She heard that the dark haired girl was known for her 'yankee'-like personality and calling everyone monkeys and the other girl was apparently an angel in both her personality and looks, which resulted her popularity.

Expecting a normal female PE teacher instead came a very stern and mean-looking female. She wasn't that tall, but she was taller than them which added to her mean looks. She looked like she meant business and no fooling around, which disheartened Tsuna for her condition.

"Just because you're all girls, doesn't mean you can't do the boys' stuff." There were a few groans from the other girls and the two girls merely sighed as the dark haired girl glared at the teacher.

Already feeling stressed about what they were going to do, the teacher magically pulled out a basketball.

"Warm ups first! Run a lap around the field," she shouted as she blew her whistle. Some of the girls groaned as they began jogging. Tsuna tugged on her sides, feeling queasy as she started to jog. It was like a buzzing sensation at the back of your mind telling you that even if you can do it, you would suffer some sort of consequence.

She was one of the slowest runners and was already out of breath and she could feel the numb feeling overtaking her legs. Once she could properly stand again, she could feel some of her flames pulsing through her body in order to regenerate the dying cells from her cerebellum or the lower back part of the brain to restore her movement.

"Was it really that hard? What is this school teaching you?" As the teacher said this, Tsuna realised that the teacher was in fact a new teacher. The other students were already murmuring about how they find the teacher very annoying and too strict. The teacher was generalizing the female students not taking in that some of them were not as athletic as the others or the fact that this method of her teaching was not going to improve their physical status whatever she did.

Soccer balls were being handed out as the girls started to dribble it back and forth. There was a bit of throwing and catching and since Tsuna had not partner, she ended up joining the two girls now known as Kyoko the school idol and Hana the female devil. The passes were rather simple to catch, in which she was thankful for, and she felt like those two would be possible friends.

"Hey Hira chan, can I call you Tsuna-chan?" asked Kyoko with a smile.

"That's fine, it feels weird to be called Hira anyways," replied Tsuna, _mainly because it keeps reminding me of Kawahira…_

"Then I'll call you Tsuna then," said Hana.

"Sure," said Tsuna as she smiled. Both girls just stared at her for a few moments as she smiled.

"Ho~ that smile might even rival yours Kyoko," said Hana as she chuckled.

"You three over there, we're not having housewife chats. You're in a school, you have something to do, so do it!" fumed the teacher. Hana clicked her tongue as Kyoko sourly looked at her feet. Tsuna started to feel dread overtaking her. Something was going to happen, and she wouldn't like it at all. It was her 'intuition' as Kawahira had once explained to her.

…

" _Some of the abilities of being an Arcobaleno, as you know, are the visions of the future, but sometimes you may experience… feelings in which will allow you to sense danger. If you do, I need you to stay calm."_

…

She watched as the teacher's smirk grew wider.

"If you have enough time to stand and talk, why not you go to the boys' side?"

The trio were somewhat surprised. Although they were doing similar sports to the boys, it was inevitable that their abilities were somewhat better than theirs and the teacher was going to be worse.

As they approached the other side of the field, where the boys were, they noticed the anxious looks on the boys' faces. The male teacher on the other hand, had his hair cut short and close to his scalp, he wasn't that tall or that short, but he was a good head taller than them.

The girls could tell that the male teacher was obviously going to act indifferently to them as he did to the boys they knew they were in a bad position.

"Let's see if you can catch up with the boys. If you're slower than than them, you will have to keep joining our lessons in PE until you can, which I doubt," said the male teacher. "Oh yeah… if you boys dare to slow down for these petty girls, there will be _dire_ consequences."

It was outrageous just for them to at least keep up with the boys. The school, in general is quite good at sports in the boys' department, but Tsuna didn't know that. Hana and Kyoko did, however. They were going to warn Tsuna, but they knew they would just add towards the troubles they had just caused.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked the teacher, "GET ON WITH IT."

The boys were already running off scared of the teacher. Tsuna's reaction was rather late, so as she started running forwards- well it's about jogging speed without the effect of the disease, she almost stumbled over. Regaining her balance, she well knew that even she would be able to beat the slowest boy, if it weren't for her depleting stamina.

One lap for the boys was twice the distance the girls had to run. As they reached half way, Tsuna could feel the tug on her movement. Knowing she wouldn't be able to make it with sheer physical strength, she took out large reserves of flames to push on. They were nearly at the end, perhaps about 50 metres. She was in front of two boys. One boy just over took her and the one behind was catching up alarmingly.

Panicking, she could tell that her senses of distance were starting to take effect. She wasn't sure whether to slow down or quicken her pace, but the boy was going to catch up. Taking one more final push, she finished the lap and the boy behind her finish a moment later.

"Just," said the man, as if he expected her not to finish. Kyoko and Hana were worried about Tsuna as she was unable to move from the place where she finished the lap. And that's when, she fell backwards... without even using her hands to protect her head or twisting around.

…

 _ **Perhaps I pushed myself too hard. Well it's inevitable that it would no longer be possible to hide the fact to myself that SCA was going to be the end of me. And those 9 years to live? I don't even know I can make it.**_

…

"So where has she been all this time since I entered this bloody school?" grumbled the doctor as two girls came into the infirmary with extremely anxious looks and a brunette in their arms.

…

 **Well. I don't know why that took so long. Keep guessing what the bold and italic words are. It's something Tsuna does and it's mentioned in the first chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You said you wanted this. And in the previous chapter, I put '9 years' in the italic/bold words at the end. It's supposed to be 7 years.**

 **Please note go to my profile and vote on the stories you would like to see updated. You can choose up to 3. This greatly impacts on how long I take to update and what I'll be updating.**

 **I'm sorry if this story goes shit from here, considering I have no plan nor ideas to make this story continue, lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

…

"You ok?" asked a man.

Tsuna woke up, still feeling a bit shaken. The only thing she realised was that she was unable to move.

"Y-yes…"

When the man turned around on his chair, he looked at her grimly. That's when she recognised him.

"W-wait, you're that-"

"Yes, and I've been at this school for so long, deprived of all the women in the world, just for you so you would be able to survive your school years," he said as if wanting her to pity him. His efforts were not heeded.

"Huh, you didn't need to. I went somewhere else," she said. A small numbing sensation spread to her back but slowly faded away allowing her to sit up properly.

"I know that," he said with a bit of annoyance. Who would just say that after labouring so hard in a school with bratty teens? "It seems you're doing quite well."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, recently I've just been paid for keeping quiet about your condition. Is it someone you know?" asked the doctor.

"M-maybe… um… what's your name again?" asked Tsuna a little nervously.

"Shamal."

"Just Shamal?" asked Tsuna raising an eyebrow. She would ask Kawahira later about the payments and Shamal.

"Yes, problem?"

"No… I guess I'll see you around then?" she said as she got up, only to find her legs very weak. She shuffled out of the room as fast as she could, ignoring the obvious stare from the doctor.

…

When she returned to class, everyone started to murmur and whisper along with Kyoko and Hana who both went over her to ask what happened and all.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes… I'm okay now," reassured Tsuna with her infamous smile. The two melted in relief.

"You should have told the teacher if that would happen!"

"I should, but I don't want to make them worried," replied Tsuna, going to her seat.

"Now that's just stupid. You know that sometimes that you should just tell them. That way everyone else will know and then we can come help you before it's too late."

"It's just that… the last time I came to school it was already too late. I didn't have friends so it would be unusual if I asked for help," replied Tsuna, "it just sort of became something I didn't want to discuss."

"But you're able to say this to us," said Kyoko, "is it trust issues?"

Tsuna nodded. "I can just feel that you two would be really trustworthy." Her gut instinct told her that. And so did her heart.

Kyoko and Hana looked at each other with a strange look, as if the two wanted to ask Tsuna something but in the end decided not to. Tsuna didn't question the two as they had all the right to question her anyways.

The rest of the day went well. No one asked about Tsuna about the event but it was known to them that the two PE teachers had gotten a warning. Some asked Tsuna about her condition and she would just respond to them with an 'Ok' and a smile, gaining more popularity amongst the males and created more jealous girls who couldn't help but adore her.

…

"Hey Kawahira," said Tsuna as she returned to the shop.

"So what happened on the first day?" he asked as he slurped up ramen. She remained silent. "It's the SCA right?"

Nodding, Tsuna spoke. "But… besides that… the doctor who had me in that hospital is now working as the school nurse-"

"That's a good thing."

"He told me that someone was preventing him from telling the school about my medical condition or even giving them a file of my medical history. That's you right?"

"Correct."

"… But… what makes you trust him? Is it the mafia? I'm right, right? He's from the mafia and you two somehow know each other due to that."

"I'm afraid but it's not the mafia in this case. If he knew who I was with my role in the mafia, I would have quite a few people after my life."

Tsuna did not question what he had done.

"So I can trust him, right? It was just a bit weird for me to meet him again since that hospital visit since I was pretty rude to him…"

"Hm. It should be fine. That man has many talents despite his normal… personality and all," said Kawahira. "That injury behind your head… is it serious?"

"No, but it just knocked me out for a while."

"It could have been dangerous considering who you were. Did Shamal see the pacifier?"

"He wouldn't even try since he would instantly be labelled a pervert," said Tsuna.

"He technically already is one. You'll see. You should go get your dinner. Order something or make something."

"Are you eating?"

"Of course, this ramen is merely an afternoon snack."

"Yeah, yeah, you true earthlings have great stomachs."

…

The following day, Tsuna couldn't help but shake off the feeling of dread. That day, Kawahira did not say anything to her. It was as if he was expecting something was going to happen. Maybe it was something that was going to happen to her because she was the Sky Arcobaleno. It wasn't the same feeling as the previous day's, so what could it be this time?

Looking around nervously, her eyes automatically fell onto a group of boys that were from her class. One of them was the person that she sat next to. Yamamoto or something. He had his arm in cast. Images flashed through her mind, each picturing a scene. It started off at the stairs that led up to the roof and then it instantly switched to Yamamoto who was just standing at the edge of the roof.

 _No way…_ Was this what Kawahira meant by the visions?

She scrutinised the male teen's face. He was clearly smiling, but everything was just wrong about it. The pain that unmistakably flashed across the teen's face as one of his friends complimented him about his baseball skills. Tsuna frowned.

"Hey, you've been staring at the baseball monkey for a while," said Hana as she suddenly came out of nowhere. Jumping in surprise, Tsuna faced her.

"Is it love or something?"

"N-no! It's nothing like that!" stuttered Tsuna as she waved her hands in denial.

"Hm. Then why stare for so long?"

"U-uh… it's just that… he… uh- he seemed really happy with his friends and I thought it was really cool," said Tsuna, lying through her teeth. Hana raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"C'mon we'll be late to class," said Hana.

"Um, where's Kyoko?"

"She's in the Student Council. They're having a meeting," said Hana.

"Oh."

When they arrived at class, they sat themselves down. Tsuna waited nervously as she spotted Yamamoto enter the classroom and sat himself beside the desk she sat at. Throughout the entirety of class, she couldn't focus on the work. Unfortunately she found her standing up and trying to answer a question when she wasn't paying attention.

"Um, could you please repeat the question?" asked Tsuna. The teacher seemed like he was going to say something like "you should have been paying attention," but Tsuna was willing to answer it so he repeated it.

After a few moments time, she replied with an answer and a small explanation and was applauded for being correct. As she sat back down she realised that the expression on Yamamoto's face grew darker.

The atmosphere was tense for her, but he class did not notice their idol's agony or the fake smiles or snickers at jokes that he had.

When lunch came around, she was so focused on thinking about what to do that she didn't keep her eye on Yamamoto. She looked up finding him gone.

"Where's Yamamoto?" asked Tsuna to the friends that Yamamoto was hanging around that morning.

"He said he had to go to the toilet just a sec ago. Why? Gonna confess?" one of them replied and sighed. "Looks like another girl's gone guys."

Tsuna couldn't help but feel angry. "Disgusting. I can't believe that you're even called friends."

Before any of the boys could register anything or understand what she even said, Tsuna stormed out of the classroom and straight to the rooftop. She had to hurry before anything happened. Rushing towards the steps, she clumsily bumped into some people but remained strong and continued. Going up the stairs as quickly as she could, she reached the top where the door was then flung open.

"Y-Yamamoto!" she shouted, as she spotted the black haired teen at the fence of the roof.

"Wha?" he whipped around spotting Tsuna. "Oh it's you."

"Why would you do this?"

"Don't you see?" he said pointing to his broken arm. "Baseball is, well was, my everything. It's the only thing I'm good at. No one would be able to look at me the same way if I can't play baseball anymore."

"What is that sort of logic?!"

"The baseball gods have ditched me okay? My homerun has ended and it's time for me to get off the field. Even my team mates agree. I mean you even have something you're good at and all…"

"I don't think I understand…"

"You were once Dame-Tsuna right? You came back suddenly with a new last name," he ranted. "You're even smart and… pretty too."

"So what? You're just comparing yourself to me now. You're just judging yourself because you can't play baseball right now because you have a broken arm. It's not like you're going to die in 7 years because of a disease. It'll heal. It's not like it's the end of the world. What happened to your parents? Wouldn't you have someone who would miss you? Anyone at all?" Tsuna started to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just going to be a talk him out and bring him to safety, not for herself to break down.

The look on his face seemed to soften. He was seriously thinking about what she said. He had his father. He was someone he looked up to, always happy and caring for him. He thought back to his mother. Yes, she was right, his arm could heal. But why would she cry? Something made him feel so guilty. In front of him was a girl who was crying. Is it because he made her think of something bad? Perhaps it was something from the days where everyone called her dame…

"You're probably wondering why I'm crying huh?" Although he didn't want to admit it, he nodded.

"I said that it's not like you're going to die in 7 years and stuff… I mean I can see the pain of having a broken arm when baseball has been so important to you but I can't help but feel weak when I have something that will kill me in 7 years…"

 _Wait, what?_

"C-can you tell me about it?" asked Yamamoto swallowing. She paused and took a breath to slow down her sobs and cries.

"It's a disease that just stops movement in my body… some gene mutation."

"Don't you have a parent to talk to about this?"

She laughed. "And you didn't talk to your parents about your condition. It's kind of like that…"

He frowned there was something she wasn't telling him. He shouldn't pry but…

"Ah… sorry for listening to how pathetic and _dame_ I am, but I'm currently more worried about where you are." She stopped crying wiping tears from her face. His heart twinged a bit but that was when he snapped back to reality where he was just on the verge of suiciding. Fear overtook his body, unable to move.

"Just move back a little," said Tsuna, her soothing voice reassuring him. He moved and stumbled a bit, his arm reflexively grabbing onto the fence and then everything seemed to halt. The fence gave way, unexpectedly weak under his hold. Tsuna noticing it, immediately took action, grabbing onto his arm as the fence dropped below the two.

Sweat dripped down her forehead, her body and muscles doing the best to keep hold on him.

"Just let go, Tsuna. I'll just drag you down with me if you keep holding on," said Yamamoto with a smile.

"No! I can't…"

A small flame appeared on her forehead. A forceful will that allowed her to drag up Yamamoto only to dissipate instantly. That's when another hand grabbed onto Yamamoto, hauling both of them to safety.

Panting for breathing and sort of hugging the safety of the ground of the roof top, the two looked up to see the one and only infamous leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

"I will not allow any deaths on school grounds or I will bite you to death," he said, as he walked off leaving the two in stunned silence. The two slowly got up and apologised to each other for the trouble they both caused.

They vowed to keep the event a secret and to become friends. The two returned to class only to start rumours of the two confessing to each other and dating. Only for the two to blush, Yamamoto to laugh and then Tsuna call him an idiot when he said it would be pretty cool if they were dating.

"Is it true?" asked Hana, noticing that Tsuna no longer had that nervous look. Tsuna became flustered at the question and immediately denied. Hana smirked as she noticed the male teen look at her.

…

 _ **He was the first one I told about my condition. Friendly, positive and calming. That was what he was to me.**_

…

 **Took so long to do that. The chapter's short for my liking.**

 **Ayy, there's gonna be SMASH! on the 8** **th** **and I'm going! First anime convention I'm gonna go to. Already excited! LOL.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Zaira Swift.**


End file.
